


Fire and Smoke

by DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Extended Internal Monolog, Far too much kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I swear, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Oikawa questions his life Choices, Orgasm Denial, Plot Invited Itself, Pregnancy, Smut, Soft Sadism, The Author Regrets Everything, The Whole thing Wrote Itself, This was supposed to be PWP, What a fail, boyfriend shirt, i guess, mentions of volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/pseuds/DontMindMeDear
Summary: After a major change in his life plans, Tooru returns home and tries his best to ignore the new gap in his heart. Issei is having none of it and is more than willing to make him spill the beans. Even if he has to use cheap tricks.





	Fire and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justaidenwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaidenwrites/gifts).



> Happy (Belated) Birthday Aiden!!! I'm sorry if this isn't what you imagined it to be. The whole thing just developed a life on its own at some point, so when I reached the 5k mark I simply yeeted it. *hides under table*
> 
> THE WHOLE THING IS MOSTLY UN-BETA-ED!!!!
> 
> I'LL RETURN TO IT AND ADD SOME PLOT POINTS/EXTRAS I DIDN'T MANAGE TO FIT IN WITH MY CURRENT SCHEDULE
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAY!!!!!!

This was the worst. 

Admittedly, it didn’t come exactly as a surprise. He should have seen it coming from miles away, especially with his current situation. It was the normal thing to do. An ordinary necessity. The best for everyone. And yet, it didn’t make things better. Not at all. 

Why, just why, out of everyone, why did it have to be  _ Tobio _ ?

Of course, Kageyama was great, no use arguing that. It was a wonder itself that Oikawa had been able to play for as long as he had, achieving the things he did. He had been lucky enough to have already been playing on the same team with a few of the other first string players and familiar enough with some of the others to not be too troubled by their different styles. He had been lucky to have been a couple years older. Lucky, to have the others’ trust and support when the genius inevitably entered the Japanese national team. He had been terrified back then. It had only been a couple of years, not even an Olympic season as their first string setter, and, yet, his greatest horror had been following him like a shadow.

However, instead of right away losing the position he had been working towards for such a long time, he had been spared. All thanks to his teammates having his back. He had been proud back then. Proud and grateful that volleyball was a team sport and his team had chosen him and his ‘instinct’ over Tobio and his ‘talent’. It had only been fair of him to repay them for their effort by giving them their desired victory.

He had failed and it had felt worse than any other loss he had ever encountered. Yet, he wasn’t alone. He had his team and his team had his back. Together they would make it the next time. 

Their coach wasn’t as forgiving. He hadn’t thrown Oikawa out, thankfully, but he had offered him a compromise. Instead of choosing either, why not have both? Talent  _ and  _ instinct. Skill and knowledge. Technique and trust. Speed and trickery. Change and familiarity. 

Both of them had been wary about this new kind of style, having been rivals for too long to know how to be a team. However, they had learnt fast. At first, they only practised together, just the two of them, alone, then it expanded into a practise match against others of their team, to a match against other teams. It was different and unusual. It was new. That’s why it worked. Similar to Hinata’s quick attack, it was a style difficult to become accustomed to -  a style that they had to hide, an ace in their sleeves. Oikawa played first, their same pattern as ever. Then, they swapped. One position left and the other setter entered to create a two-setter core formation, like Karasuno had used once during a different era. Two setters who, for once, didn’t fight over the rights to dominate the court or to control the ball, but instead collaborated to keep it steady. The ball flew from one pair of skilled hands to the next, a smooth bow that had connected them stronger than years of rivalry. Who touched it first, second, or third didn’t matter. They were all playing on the same side now. One goal, one drive, one team.

And it paid off. Five years after Oikawa had first stepped on an international court, he finally reached what he had ever wanted: center court, up on a stage, blinding headlights, all eyes on them, and the heavy weight of a medal around his neck. They had finally obtained what he had always yearned for. It wasn’t what he had dreamed of when he was small or what he had wanted it to be when he was in middle school. It wasn’t what he imagined when he was in high school, either. He never defeated Kageyama, at least not in the way he wanted to. He had never brought about Ushijima’s fall; instead, they all stood tall and proud in one line, from the first spot to the very end, and Oikawa was amidst them. It wasn’t what he had envisioned. However, he didn’t mind that at all. Volleyball was a team sport, and Oikawa was a team player. The strongest team was the one with the strongest players. Now, nobody could argue that it wasn’t them. Nobody could argue that Oikawa wasn’t one of the best, that he didn’t have a key role in their victory. Finally, he had achieved his dream.

He had everything he ever wanted, was at the peak of his career, and reached a new summit in his happiness. He wallowed in the glory and fame and ignored the most obvious: every peak descended in a fall. 

It took a few weeks, then the ecstatic thrill of their victory left the newspapers and stopped being broadcasted. Not long afterwards, it was a missing topic of conversation, altogether. As soon as their success lost its importance to the nation, Oikawa tipped over and fell from the peak. He was left aimless and confused. He had accomplished what he had always aimed for. Now there was nothing else for him to grasp.

Or was there?

A bit over a year later, he was in the middle of fulfilling another dream. It had never played as much of a role in his life and had always been pushed aside in the pursuit of volleyball, but it had nonetheless remained for many years. It nagged at him when he tried to concentrate, snuck into his dreams when he needed to rest, and made his body itch with longing when all he wanted to do was stand on the court and play. 

With his life goal accomplished and a well-deserved break on the horizon, Oikawa had withstood the fall. Although, not all alone. A familiar and strong hand extended out and held onto him, until he could recover. While clutching at that warm hand, Oikawa indulged himself in the pursuit of this new goal. Without a beat of hesitation, he gave in to the longing and laid his deepest trust in the hands of the person who saved him, the only other person in the world who believed in him as dearly and doubtlessly as his team did. He hadn’t regretted his decision, hadn’t doubted that that’s what he wanted. How could he when those hands were touching him with such tender care?

However, he hadn’t expected to advance on this new goal as fast nor did he expect it to influence his life as suddenly as it did. He had always known that being pregnant would keep him from playing volleyball. What he hadn’t expected was that it would put him on the bench when he just concluded his first trimester.

“It’s for the sake of the team,” the coach had said. “It was your teamwork and coordination that brought us to where we are now. With you gone, we’ll be in a difficult position. It’s the best for everyone when we step up our game and get used to a new style as early as we can. It’ll be good for you as well. You did well till now, but the others are getting tense. They’re too careful of you, too considerate. The World Champions can’t hope to defend their title when they have to touch their setter with baby gloves. We have to pull on the pace. Sit on the bench and watch or go home to your mate. What you do is your decision, but I won’t let you play on my court anymore. Else you might hurt yourself while diving for a ball and that would be no good for anybody.”

His coach was right. Oikawa knew it. Tobio knew it. The team knew it. Nobody had any room to complain. 

There was nothing worse. 

Oikawa wanted to stomp his feet, wanted to scream and thrash and shout that this was all unfair and that he had the right to play. There had been other athletes before him who played until the beginnings of their third trimester. Volleyball was his life. He loved it, treasured it more than anything else...had never imagined to do anything else. 

Ironically, chasing one goal took away his other goal.

He couldn’t find it in him to regret his decision. There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that he wanted this: a child, a little ray of sunshine, a wonder that belonged to just him and Issei alone. Similar to volleyball, children were an adventure. A force, that needed a whole lifetime to master. They needed dedication and a heart’s blood and nerves and never ending patience and concentration. Oikawa was nothing short of ready. He yearned to dive into that adventure and devote his life to the child, feeling them grow and kick, ready to conquer the world, holding their hands and then letting go to watch them stand tall all on their own. As long as Issei was right by his side.

None of it meant he didn’t grieve, though. Volleyball had been his number one for most of his life, and he had always considered returning once his pregnancy ended and their pup was born. He had assumed -  _ hoped  _ \- the coach would keep their current style alive, to stick with it until Oikawa could reclaim his position on the court, right next to his team. Iwa-chan, Kuro-chan, Boku-chan, Tsukki-chan, Chibi-chan, Saku-chan, and all the others devoted to their team, cheering them on from the bench. Even UshiWaka-chan and Tobio-chan. 

Instead, their coach barely waited a month before deciding that replacing Oikawa was worth less than letting Tobio play on his own. It would take another six month for his child to be born and even more months before Oikawa could join the team again. “At least a year,” their team’s physician quoted. A year without being on the court. A whole year where  _ Kageyama  _ would step in where Oikawa was missing. It would be more than enough time for the team to re-adjust their style and fill in the blanks, until Oikawa’s spot no longer existed. 

There was absolutely no way that the team would accept him in a year again, not after experiencing Tobio’s brilliancy for so long. Impossible. Ludicrous.

Oikawa wanted to cry hot tears. He wanted to scream and shout and sob until he was hoarse and every breath cut into his lungs like glass shards.

However, he wouldn’t. How could he possibly do that when his baby was right here, hearing every single pained breath? Oikawa loved his pup. As unborn and incomplete as it was, it was  _ theirs  _ and he had chosen this. He had silently wished for this at night when sleep refused to come and his dreams sparkled like stars, beautiful and too far away for him to reach. Yet, he did it with Issei and his endless belief in him, supporting him from the rear lines, even if he couldn’t be there in person. 

Their life together had been anything but easy. Oikawa constantly moved and traveled from one place to another, while Issei was stuck in an office job. However, they had made it work. Oikawa was nothing if not devoted and Issei was no less stubborn than him, albeit far more forgiving. How often had Oikawa forgotten about a planned date or phone call, too tired to stay awake? How often had he bombed a surprise as he was stuck to the gym until either Iwaizumi or Issei or someone else dragged him out of there? How often had Oikawa fallen into a jealous rage, because he had appeared unannounced at Issei’s work to surprise him with an invitation to lunch, only to see him accompanying someone else? Oikawa was not easy to love. He knew that. Issei  _ definitely  _ knew that. Yet, he stayed with him, not because he had to, but because he  _ wanted  _ to. It only caused Oikawa to fall even deeper in love with him. He effortlessly forgave Oikawa’s faults, supported him in his pursuits, and had not once held him back. They fought like any other couple, but even during those heated moments, Issei never blame Oikawa for loving a sport more than his actual lover. Oikawa loved Issei from the bottom of his heart. He was his other half, his mate. Only together were they ever complete. Regardless, volleyball was his life. Issei always understood that, even if being physically apart tore both their hearts apart.

Seven years of international volleyball later and another six months of finding a new goal to live for, Oikawa was finally prepared to lay things to rest and fall into Issei’s patiently waiting arms. He did so with a heavy heart, upset that he couldn’t leave on his own terms, but not a spark of regret could be found. 

No, not at all. 

His heart burnt, but the burn was soothing, comfortable as it licked over closed and opened scars. They used to be wounds that had once bled  on a daily basis, ripped apart by Oikawa’s distance to Issei. He would much rather skin himself or burn alive than lose his other half. They were both good in doing the impossible, putting on masks and covering their wounds with nonchalance and faked joy, going through their day as if nothing was wrong. As if they weren’t missing half of their soul. Appearing healthy and doing what you loved didn’t mean you weren’t hurting. 

Oikawa swallowed his tears and exhaled his grief. He refused to cry over choosing his mate and his pup, his family, over his passion. He had indulged in the fantasy for so long. Now, he anticipated finally directing his attention to this long, long neglected part of himself. 

He called out into their apartment as he left his shoes and jacket at the genkan. As expected, there was no response, so Oikawa wiggled on his slippers and shuffled his way to their living room. It was rare for him to be alone at home, but for once, he didn’t mind. Or rather, Issei returning home first was the norm. Usually, Oikawa would stay behind, practise a bit more, and arrived home to a cold dinner and a sleepy mate. Usually, he would fall asleep on the couch, wrapped in Issei’s embrace, and awaken to an empty bed and an empty house. Issei always left earlier than him, as well, but he never forgot to prepare both their share of breakfast or to write the note to remind Oikawa to actually eat it. Of course, Oikawa always did so. He didn’t want his mate to worry, didn’t want to seem uncaring or ungrateful. Thus, he always left his own note behind, a teasing message meant to express his gratefulness and glee, but especially his love. 

That was all in the past. From today onwards, they would have dinner and breakfast together, and Tooru could tell him all those things in-person rather than on a sticky note.

Oikawa smiled as he leaned against their couch, gaze grazing the belongings of their shared space. It lingered at the pictures of them and their friends, spanning back from high school to today, strategically spread out on the walls and tables and cabinets: 

The four of them: Issei, Makki, Iwa-chan, and Tooru, at Karaoke. 

Another of them playing a game on their phones in the Aoba Johsai locker room which got a bit out of control as they became caught up in their competitive streaks. 

A picture from Oikawa teaching Takeru’s volleyball class. 

Oikawa on his mission to bring Christmas into their club and the failed attempt to turn Iwaizumi into his reindeer.

A photo Hanamaki secretly took from when Issei confessed to Tooru. He used to be so innocent back then, his cheeks a bright pink, his eyes wide open in disbelief and hope as Issei smiled at him. Only the edge at the corners of his mouth revealed Issei’s faked nonchalance. 

A group picture of their team at Seijou when Oikawa captained.   


The team, without their graduated third years, holding up a sign with best wishes. 

Their graduation day. Issei lifted Oikawa with his arms tightly snuck around his middle. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were next to them, arms slung around their shoulders even as Hanamaki ruffled Iwaizumi’s hair. 

A picture Tooru and Issei photographed together when they were procrastinating on their studies.

Issei sprawled all over his books as he tried to read three different texts at once.

A picture Issei had taken of Oikawa during volleyball practise at university, sweaty, panting, and red-faced, but with a harsh look in his eyes. 

Issei wearing Tooru’s glasses. Ironic, considering that at the time, they were only for fashion purposes, while barely a year later, Issei needed to get real ones for reading. It was unfair how well they suited him. 

Them as they graduated from university. Tooru moving on to professional volleyball and Issei staying back for a higher degree. They were holding hands, their shoulders pressed together. It was lacking the glee and unfiltered happiness from their first graduation. Reality had been too heavy back then. They had both been terrified to be broken by it. They had wanted to stay together, but none of them knew how to factor in the distance that would inevitably separate them. They had made it, somehow, but it hadn’t been easy. 

Another picture of them together. Tooru remembered it like it was yesterday. They had been visiting their parents, but went outside to take a walk in the snow. Oikawa leaned against Issei’s side, his arms around Issei’s waist and his face half hidden by his scarf, yet not enough to hide his dark blush. Issei returned the hug, holding him close while smiling so tenderly that Oikawa felt his heart speed up just by staring at it. Back then, they had only been mated for a couple of days, having grown tired of waiting. He couldn’t really remember anymore what they were waiting for. The inevitable break up, the fall out, for their feelings to change, a new love? All he knew was that they had both been so tired of their situation. So they took a risk. It had been the biggest one Oikawa had ever dared, but also the one thing he regretted the least. Issei’s mark on Tooru’s neck. Tooru’s mark on Issei’s. There had only been one thing that had filled him with an equal joy, but there was nothing else that had ever given him as much confidence and calmth. One touch of Issei’s mark, and Oikawa felt like he could conquer the world. It grounded him and lifted him up until he could reach the stars.

Issei’s diploma hung on the centre of a wall, proud and shiny, and right next to it, a picture of him holding it with a wide smile splitting his face. In the opposite corner, another cabinet, out of glass, held Oikawa’s volleyball prizes. On the very top sat  _ The Best Setter Award _ that he had won in middle school, his very first success. Right underneath it was the trophy from last year’s Olympics, next to a picture of his team and one of Oikawa alone, eyes red from happy tears and laughing as he posed for Issei. They were on opposite ends of the room, framing their other memories, hugging and treasuring them, yet also symbolising the greatest distance that had ever separated them. They had bridged that gap, had surpassed all the hardships, and Oikawa was proud of what they had managed to become.

A sudden rush of warmth flooded him as he smiled at their laid out past. Happiness and sadness, love and hurt. They had their ups and downs, from bottomless devotion, to numbing fear, but every experience bounded them stronger together. Oikawa’s gaze was once again drawn to the picture of them in the snow. His stomach did a weird flip, so he skipped the idea of watching TV. Oikawa turned on his heels and left the room. 

It wasn’t even evening, yet he felt absolutely exhausted. Maybe his tiredness came from today’s disappointments or maybe it came from his pregnancy, he wasn’t sure. In the end,  it didn’t matter anyway. Fact was, Oikawa was done with the day. He wanted nothing more than to curl up against his mate’s side and to feel his strong arms around him, holding him as tightly to his chest as he always did. His mate wasn’t here for now and wouldn’t be for a few more hours. The wisest choice would be to cook something, but Oikawa rarely felt hungry lately due to his morning sickness having the absolutely worst timing in deciding not to be ruled by time. It was easier to eat with Issei next to him. The alpha’s presence calmed his nerves along with their rambunctious pup’s. Waiting for his alpha, though, meant being patient, and Tooru was awful at being patient. If he had his way, he would bombarde Issei’s phone with messages until he had no other choice but to immediately run home. He couldn’t do that, though. Issei treasured his job, and Tooru refused to be the reason he got into trouble again. Although, that decision didn’t help with his growing need for hugs. 

Thankfully, Oikawa knew something else that would help him take the edge of his longing until his mate returned without faking an emergency. It was the opposite from their usual routine for once. Something about that thought made him feel giddy.

Reaching their bathroom, Oikawa opened the hamper’s lid, pulled out one of the shirts Issei tended to use when he was working out, and sniffed it. Instantly, he was wrapped up in the heady scent of Issei’s sweat and pheromones. He sighed as calmness and security washed over him, settling in a firm embrace around his feeble heart. Taking deeper breaths, he buried his nose into the fabrique and closed his eyes. The scent became much more pronounced like this, making it almost too easy to imagine it was Issei’s neck he was nosing. He would never get enough of that scent, dark and thick like smoke, yet mouth-watering like the most delicious bbq. Issei symbolized the joy of a bonfire at midnight, exciting like fireworks during a summer festival, reassuring like a lit fireplace, unpredictable and mysterious like embers, all-consuming and demanding like a wildfire. Issei was fire and smoke, and Oikawa didn’t mind burning alive if it meant being with him forever. 

He huffed at his own ridiculousness. If he ever said any of this to Issei, he would never hear the end of it. No, he would take this thought to the grave. 

He inhaled another mouthful, savoring the taste with utmost care, then hurriedly tore off his own shirt. The secondary part of his mind commanded him to dump the rest of his clothes in the basket along with it. Obeying the urge, Oikawa was left completely naked and shivering slightly from the sudden cold when he finally managed to pull on Issei’s shirt. He had trouble finding the hole for his head and even ended up wearing the shirt inside out, but he didn’t care. Not when the same scent he had fallen for over and over again was surrounding him in an invisible embrace. Issei was a bit taller than him and, although Oikawa was the pro-athlete between the two of them, he still kept in shape. Stupid alpha and his stupid genes allowing him to be stupidly tall while still building up and maintaining muscles far easier than Oikawa could ever comprehend. 

Size-wise, Issei’s shirt had at least two sizes on Tooru. The shirt wrapped loosely around his form and was easily jostled by Tooru’s movements, causing the hem to shift. By the time Tooru entered their bedroom and made a beeline for Issei’s side of their criminally-large bed, one side of the hem had ridden up close to his throat while the opposite side danced on the edge of a shoulder, just shy of slipping over its curve. It left his clavicle, his neck, and his bondmark broadly exposed. Any passing alpha would see him as a tempting sight, but Tooru knew of one special alpha who would be affected by this display far more than any other, average alpha Tooru encountered.

He loved it. He loved feeling small and vulnerable, head to toe covered in his alpha’s scent, immersed in the knowledge that Issei desired him as strongly as he desired Issei, once again being made aware of how easily Issei could manhandle Tooru. As long as it was Issei, there was nothing more reassuring. Only for Issei did Tooru allow himself to give in to his inner weaknesses and expose his vulnerable core.

Quickly crawling under their covers and pulling them up to his ears, Tooru buried his face in Issei’s pillows. He nuzzled into them and squeezed them in his embrace, as the left-over tension and strength left his body. Slowly, his movements slowed, his limbs becoming heavy and difficult to navigate. Giving himself into the secure care of Issei’s scent and their bedding, Tooru fell into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

  
  


“-ru.”

Warm. He was so warm, and heavy. A tender darkness engulfed him and he felt like lying on clouds. He was content like this. He never wanted to leave.

“-oru.”

More warmth and a certain scent filled him with a tingling satisfaction. The comforting darkness slipped away, but he was quick to forget his grouse as there was a reassuring weight upon him now that spelled safety and protection. There was a disturbance amidst the clouds, a faint touch against his skin. He bloomed with something heady and glowing. 

“Hey, Tooru. Wake up."

A whiff of breath against his lips. Then, a light pressure against his cheek. Not just his cheek, his hair as well. More pressure against his cheek, leaving and returning to his skin like birds picking up seeds. Low words were whispered into his ear, speaking of things that made no sense, so he disregarded them and concentrated on the voice. It was familiar and soothing, like an old lullaby. The darkness swarmed around the frames of his mind, tempting him to return. The voice didn’t make it any easier, but there was a nuance to it that spoke of urgency. It was enough to dispel the remaining darkness. 

His eyelids fluttered open and were greeted by darkness. For a moment he thought that it was all just a dream, that he had just imagined having awoken, but then there was a firm touch to his cheek and Tooru’s head was turned towards a slightly darker shade of darkness. 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty. I thought the princess was to be awoken by one kiss of true love, not a hundred.”

Despite his mind being still muddled with sleep, Tooru chuckled. His eyes closed again as he nuzzled into the palm cupping his face. “Maybe you didn’t kiss me properly, then.” 

Issei hummed, his thumb caressing Tooru’s cheekbone. “Maybe I should change that then.”

“You should.” 

Suddenly there was another palm pressed against his neck, keeping his head still. A moment later, Issei’s lips brushed his, once, twice, thrice. It was their usual spiel, soft and playful, but Tooru was still sleepy and not in the mood to be teased. “Issei,” he whined, his hands tugging at the alpha’s shirt. “Come on.” Another hum, a considering noise, as if he was still unsure about what to do. He was so close, Tooru could feel Issei’s breath against his lips. They were inhaling the same air. One’s exhale becoming the other’s inhale. It was pure, blind faith and heavy intimacy that made him squirm and his heart throb. He inhaled sharply, about to complain again, when Issei finally obliged. It stole the breath out of Tooru’s lungs, but he had no mind to care about that. Their lips slotted together like two matching puzzle pieces. Tooru was filled with a warmth that beat everything his sleep had to offer. A thumb nudged against his jaw, suggesting him to open his mouth further. He complied easily and Issei wasted no time to deepen their kiss.

It felt like eternities had passed and, yet, when Issei eventually pulled away for them both to swallow badly needed air, it was far from enough. Tooru blinked a few times as his lashes fought away the last remains of sleep from the corners of his eyes. His sight was better now, accustoming to the darkness surrounding them. He knew there was still room for it to improve, but it was nonetheless good enough to notice Issei’s smirk. “What?”

“You’re purring.” 

Tooru blinked again, from confusion this time. It took him a moment to process it, but then he also noticed the soft rumbles in his chest, his voice strings vibrating in his throat. He was glad the darkness would hide the blooming redness, even if it couldn’t hide the heat underneath Issei’s fingers.

“What about it?” He didn’t mean to be this defensive about. It just happened, sometimes, when he was taken by surprise.

Issei’s smirk softened, curving into a smile. Tooru wanted to call it fond, but it was too dark to be certain. “Why are you purring,” his fingers brushed these small circles into his skin that made his scent glands tingle as they followed the outline of his scarred mark. Tooru sighed and tilted his head to expose more of his neck. Issei took him up on his invitation and littered his neck with butterfly kisses. It was hard to stay concentrated when he was offered such lovely treats, but Issei didn’t mind reminding him, “Why, Tooru?” 

Tooru reached for the wrist closest to his face, holding it steady as he placed his own kisses onto its palm. “I’m happy,” he murmured against the skin. He could have believed Issei didn’t hear him with how silent he was afterwards, if it weren’t for the small hitch in his breath, the short break in his steady kisses. Tooru stayed quiet, waiting for Issei to respond.

It took him awhile to respond and when he did, it was only a single word: “Why?”

Yeah, why indeed? Tooru hadn’t forgotten what had happened hours before, hadn’t overcome the grief, yet, or the fear of abandonment. The bitter taste of being a burden still burning low in his throat. 

Still, currently, with Issei covering him in his love and their pup growing healthily inside him, Tooru couldn’t help but be happy. 

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Tooru downright felt Issei staring at him, observing him, calculating. Was Tooru really this obvious for him to read? Or, had someone from the team called him? Tooru didn’t doubt Iwa-chan would have done so if he thought Tooru to be a danger to himself or their pup. Had he been that angry earlier to prompt such an action? He couldn’t remember. How late was it, anyway? If Iwaizumi had called Issei out of work because of this, he would make him regret it. 

Whatever Iwaizumi had or had not done, though, didn’t matter right now. Issei was worried about him, enough to wake him up, even though he loved to bug him about taking more breaks and sleeping more. In the past, he had often kept his opinion to himself, trusting Tooru to know his own limits, unless proven otherwise. With the confirmation of his pregnancy, though, his hesitation about voicing his opinions had disappeared. Tooru assumed it would only get worse the bigger his belly would grow. He could already see them arguing about what he could do and what he  _ absolutely  _ could  _ not  _ do. 

Tooru smiled as he turned his head to nuzzle into Issei’s fluffy locks. As much as Tooru loved to emphasize his own good looks, he really hoped their pup would inherit Issei’s hair. “I love you, Issei. As long as you’re here, I’ll always be happy.” 

“Sap,” Issei laughed, his body trembling underneath Tooru’s fingers. It made him giddy to know that he could spill his insides without having to fear rejection. He playfully bumped his head against Issei’s and when looked up, Tooru met his gaze with a quick kiss that had their noses brush awkwardly. Issei moved above him, tugging at Tooru’s limbs as he adjusted their positions. then, he pressed Tooru back into the sheets with a kiss that made him melt. 

Their lips moved against each other, pliant and soft, sliding together in simple-minded unity. Issei licked at Tooru’s lips who immediately opened his mouth. However, Issei didn’t oblige him. Instead, he kept licking at Tooru’s bottom lip, nipped and sucked until the swollen flesh would be in stark contrast to his pale skin. Wanting to feel and do more rather than just being a passive participant, Tooru whined and leaned upwards to take matters into his own hand. His aim was a bit off, at first, but eventually his tongue met Issei’s. They prodded at sensitive spots, alternated between luring and pursuing without any heat to establish dominance. 

Issei licked along the inside of Tooru’s teeth, then closed his lips and tongue around his front teeth and sucked. Tooru gasped and licked open-mouthed at Issei’s lips. His nails dug into Issei’s skin who responded by pressing him even further into the bed. Issei buried his tongue back in Tooru’s mouth and brushed the flat of his tongue along his roof, licking languidly over it. Biting down on Tooru’s lower lip, Issei moved away, spanning the flesh between them until it slipped out of his grasp. Tooru mewled and leaned up to unite with Issei again, still miles away from having enough. 

Issei broke their kiss and lapped at his teeth marks on Tooru’s lips, soothing the sting. Not later than now, the lethargy of sleep was gone, exposing a want that clawed at Tooru’s patience. He buried a hand in Issei’s hair and pulled him close enough to push his tongue into Issei’s mouth again, returning the treat he had received. Issei groaned when Tooru sucked on his tongue and his head jerked when teeth entered their play. Even as they were both shuddering and squirming with want and delight, Tooru’s grip on Issei didn’t lessen once. He was forbidding him from moving away again, needing his weight to anchor him. Following the whispers of an urge, he tried to glide his unoccupied fingers along Issei’s spine. He wanted to indulge in the twitch of his alpha’s muscles underneath his touch, but the move only got his fingers tangled between blankets and Issei’s shirt. Was he still wearing clothes? Why? How did that happen? Tooru wanted to feel Issei, skin on skin, as close as physically possible. 

Tooru tugged on Issei’s shirt, pulling it up to his arms, before he froze. “What is it, baby,” Issei whispered, his words muffled by Tooru’s lips that refused to stop kissing him. “Why are you so tense?”

Tooru whined again. He tugged at the offending article, but when Issei moved to get up, Tooru’s grip on his hair tightened until he settled back down. Issei’s chuckle vibrated against his chest. He would have felt insulted if he didn’t feel so incredulous with himself, as well. “I want this off.”

“My shirt,” Issei tilted his head, annoying Tooru immensely as he had to move as well to keep kissing him. 

“Yes, I want it off. I want to touch you,” he hissed, clawing at the shirt. He considered to just tear it to shreds, but he couldn’t discern which shirt it was and he didn’t want to destroy one that accentuated him especially nicely. 

Issei’s hand closed around Tooru’s and he started to rub circles into the back of his hand that made his skin tingle, prompting him to relax his grip. He wanted to listen to the gentle prompt and let go, but he couldn’t, his fingers no longer listening to him. “You have to let me go, then, baby.” That much was obvious, thanks Captain Obvious.

He whined, frustrated and unhappy with everything, “No.” He knew that Issei was laughing at him, but he couldn’t really help it. He blamed the pup for his indecision. 

“Tooru, baby, I can’t pull the shirt over my head when you’re holding onto me like this,” Issei reminded, gently, but strained. Tooru wasn’t sure if he should kiss him again for his patience or hit him for his useless advice. The kiss won.

“But,” Tooru muttered between placing kiss next to kiss on Issei’s lips, never getting enough, “I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to-” His breath hitched, his movements stopping briefly as an unwanted scenario flashed through his mind. “-Issei, I  _ need  _ you.  _ Please _ , don’t leave me.” The waver in his voice was embarrassing, but his embarrassment was nothing in comparison to the horror he experienced upon the sole idea of Issei leaving him.

Issei grabbed his head with both hands, tilting his head so that Tooru had no choice but to look into his eyes. For once, they weren’t glinting with hidden intentions, but only unfiltered sincerity, “I won’t.” There was no strain in his voice, no held back laughter.

He smiled, tentatively. “Promise?”

“I promise. I would never leave you. I love you,” he reciprocated the smile and Tooru sighed contently. He didn’t even mind it when there was a new, promising spark in his dark gaze. Issei brushed Tooru’s bangs aside, “How could I ever think about leaving my sweet little bunny alone? You would die without me.”

Tooru keened at the soft words. He didn’t like the implication of being dependent and incapable of keeping himself alive, but it wasn’t wrong either. Without Issei in his life, living was dull, grey, and boring. It was no fun. Being without Issei might not kill him in a literary way, but it would still be death, anyway. 

Tooru leaned up to kiss Issei again, this time without any rush, just an innocent press of lips. Then, he slowly opened his fists and let go of Issei’s hair and shirt. He lingered a bit, his fingers patting Issei’s scalp in apology for having been so rough. His care was rewarded with another simple kiss to his lips, before Issei finally lifted himself up to sit on his knees. Tooru bit on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from whimpering at the loss. Although, he soon realised that had been an unnecessary measure. Because Issei wasn’t even on his knees yet, when he grabbed the hem and pulled the shirt over his head. This move and their position gave Tooru a slightly dark, yet perfect first row seat for the breathtaking work of Issei’s chiseled abs. During volleyball, Tooru saw a lot of well-built, topless alphas and betas, but none of them would ever take his breath away like Issei did. 

Subdued laughter informed Tooru that he had been caught staring. He didn’t care. He was way too fascinated by the quick movements of Issei’s lower stomach as his chuckles rippled through his body like water from a waterfall. Without any conscious effort, Tooru reached out and touched the endearing masterpiece. The muscles twitched and the skin was hot. He was absolutely enamoured by it. How was it possible to be with someone for so many years and still be so in love with them?

“Like what you see?” Tooru knew Issei was smirking without having to look at him. The smugness in his voice was giving him away far too easily. It didn’t matter. Let him know how much Tooru loved his body, how much he appreciated it that Issei put actual effort into keeping his physiques. All of this, just for Tooru.

“I do. A lot.” A short break, then a low hum. Tooru smiled. He let his hands wander lower, from Issei’s stomach to the seam of his sweats. He hadn’t paid attention to it before, but now he realised that Issei wasn’t in his work clothes anymore. He must have changed out of them somewhen between coming home and joining Tooru in bed. It reminded him once again that he didn’t know what time it was. The curtains and their door was closed and he couldn’t see their alarm clocks from where he was lying, either. His only option was to ask. “Pull these off, as well,” he fluttered his lashes. Who cared about time when they had better things to do anyway.

Another chuckle prompted Tooru to look up, although, he was careful to let his gaze climb slowly and deliberate. He kept his eyelids half closed, giving himself a sultry appearance, as he finally met Issei’s gaze. As to be expected, his gaze was dark and wanting, an ominous intensity in its depths that made Tooru shiver in the best of ways. There was another expression in the mix, though. It was one that Tooru had trouble to read. Playing with the sweat’s elastic band, Tooru tilted his head and blinked lazily at his mate. Issei responded with a toothy grin. 

“You are wearing my shirt.” 

Oh, so that’s what this was about. A small coo left Tooru’s throat, happy that his mate had noticed. "Anything else?" His fingers left the borders of Issei’s pants as he sprawled his arms over the pillows behind him and stretched. His back and hips left their spot on the mattress as he did, arching towards his mate. A faint growl told him his effort to appear sensual and attracting was very much appreciated. Issei’s hands found his hips, stroking along their curves without any interruption of fabrics.

"You aren't wearing underwear."

“I wanted to feel you. I wanted your scent to envelop me like a cocoon. If you had been there to mark me I would’ve happily worn nothing at all,” Tooru purred, utterly unashamed by the truth in his words. Something flashed in his alpha’s eyes. The visible change alone caused goosebumps to blossom all over Tooru’s body. 

“We can do that now, then.” Tooru’s heart beat faster at the thought of soon being covered from head to toe in the scent he loved the most. 

Issei leant forward, his weight shifting from his knees to Tooru’s thighs, trapping the omega underneath him. His hands moved with the rest of his body, gently shoving the shirt further up his torso as Issei placed kisses on every inch of newly exposed skin. He moved so slow it would have been close to painful if it weren’t for the special attention he gave to Tooru’s belly. He wasn’t showing yet, but there was nonetheless a new life growing inside of Tooru. Affection for his mate and their unborn baby arose from his heart, spilling over and threatening to drown him. His smile strained against its corners as he looked down at his mate, watching him cover them in his scent and devotion. “Mattsun,” he breathed, a quiet prayer and a blessing. Issei met his gaze without stopping in his work and reciprocated his smile with an expression that made Tooru’s heart ache.

Letting himself be treasured like this was difficult. He didn’t mind being spoiled but this plain display of love made his fingers itch with the need to touch. Which made everything only worse, when the shirt was shoved onto his shoulders, keeping his arms bend backwards and his gaze obstructed by fabrique. Meanwhile, Issei’s mouth was busily indulging in his new favourite pastime: caressing Tooru’s nipples. He was still early in his pregnancy and didn’t produce milk yet, but that didn’t stop Issei from trying, anyway. The effect of this pastime was already showing, as well. His nonpregnant male breasts hadn’t been sensitive at all. However, that had been priorly. Now, they weren’t just getting bigger, rounder, but they were also definitely getting more sensitive. 

Tooru gasped when Issei started to suck with a ferocity that went straight to his groin. He tried to rock his hips, but Issei’s weight on his thighs kept him tame and contained. Issei shifted above him, then a hand trailed along his arms until it found Tooru’s hands. Their fingers interlaced as easily as well-matched cogwheels. He had half a mind to wonder where his other hand was, when there was a sudden, prickling sting to his unattended tit. Tooru mewled, shocked by the sudden flick, yet absolutely turned on by it. Issei hummed around the swollen flesh in his mouth and did the same thing again, this time with a deliberately timed harsh suck. If Tooru had the freedom to move as he liked, he would have humped wildly against Issei’s crotch, covering him in his dripping juices. Since he couldn’t do that though, Tooru could only cling to the hand in his grasp and moan, “ _ Issei _ .”

Another hum, then Issei pulled away, freeing Tooru from his miserable prison. Instantly, Tooru wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and pulled him down to have him lie on him with his full weight. His movements were even stronger restricted now than before, but in return for that he could finally touch Issei’s back. Tooru purred when Issei nosed against his neck, his lips working around his bondmark, kissing and sucking and licking in all the right ways that made Tooru’s heart and and groin sing in equal delight. He pressed a palm to Issei’s shoulder blades, finding delight in being able to feel the muscles and bones shift as Issei moved. “Issei,” He sighed, his fingers following the knobs of Issei’s spine from his hairline to the cleft of his ass, “Issei, god, you’re so broad and tall. You cover me so nicely, hiding me from the world. When you’re here, I feel so safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me.” He hadn’t intended to voice these thoughts, sappy words from a teen romance novel rather than a long established relationship, but realisation struck too late. Burning with embarrassment, he hid his face in his lover’s neck. Involuntarily, his purring stopped and his hands tensed, his nails digging into Issei’s skin. 

“ _ Tooru _ .” It would have taken him way longer to recover, if Issei hadn’t uttered his name with  _ that  _ voice. A voice that was more beast than human, rumbling like breaking earth. It went straight to Tooru’s core instincts. It made Tooru first freeze up, then turn pliant, as the omega in him insistently demanded to follow the order of his mark giver, his  _ alpha _ . 

Issei rose to his knees again and Tooru let him go without a fight, perfectly submissive under the displayed dominance. A hand supported him right next to Tooru’s shoulder, but it was the other that demanded Tooru’s attention. He was grabbed by his jaw and held still, his only choice of sight being either their in black-outlined furniture or Issei’s gaze. He chose Issei and was deftly bereft of his breath. Issei stared at him with eyes of the darkest charcoal, one spark away from conflagration. 

“Issei,  _ please _ ,” he whined, his embarrassment forgotten in the face of his mate’s desire. 

“ _ No _ .” Tooru whimpered at the denial. Had he done something wrong? It was desire that he recognised in his mate’s eyes, right? There was no way he misread that expression, no matter how dark it was. What was it then? Was it because he had turned away from him in his embarrassment?

“ _ Issei _ ,” Tooru tried again, pawing at Issei’s chest. He slid a hand behind Issei’s neck and tried to tug him down, on top of him again, but Issei didn’t budge. “Pretty please? I’ll do whatever you want, so please, fuck me-”

“Whatever I want,” Issei asked suddenly, catching Tooru by surprise. He waited for a further explanation, but his only response was Issei’s piercing stare.

“Whatever you want,” Tooru whispered, mesmerized by the heavy darkness in Issei’s gaze, mystified by the whole alpha-display, mollified by Issei leaning further down again. It was impossible to look away. Wrapping his other arm around Issei’s neck as well, he rubbed his wrists against his scent glands. The alpha’s scent quickly filled the space between them, increasing the impression of a burning fire. He inhaled deeply, “Anything.”

Issei watched him for a moment longer, analysing him in quiet. Tooru wasn’t bothered by it. He had nothing to hide. “Really, anything?”

“Yes,” he nodded, “anything.”

“Then tell me, Tooru,-” He shivered as his given name was spoken with that grave voice. It wasn’t a growl anymore, but it was still close enough to carry a hint of a rumble. “-why are you home earlier today?” 

He was played. Issei had played him. Had he meant to ask him that throughout their whole interaction or did he come up with that question only just now? It didn’t really matter, whichever it was. Tooru didn’t want to talk, didn’t even want to think about it right now. That could wait until tomorrow.

“That doesn’t matter,” he murmured, leaning up to press their lips together, but his alpha avoided him. Tooru whined in dismay. “It isn’t important right now. We can talk later.”

“It does matter, Tooru. It bothered you enough to come home early. You didn’t even call me. We have to talk about this.” Stupid alpha and his stupid sense of responsibility. What kind of time management was this? Couldn’t he read the atmosphere? Maybe it was time for Tooru to double his efforts in distracting him.

“No, it’s not,” Tooru hummed, his lashes fluttering as he held onto his alpha’s gaze. He drew a line between Issei’s scent gland with his index finger and pressed down with his nail, scratching over sensitive skin. He could feel Issei shiver underneath his touch, his eyes dilating further as Tooru arched towards him, his mouth opened in a breezy moan, “Issei, please, I need you.”

“But-” Issei insisted, but was followed were no words but a groan from deep within his throat as his body met Tooru’s. Like magnets, they were never able to stay away from each other for long. Pressing against him, Issei laid them back down on the mattress. With their chests pressed together like the pages of a newly printed book and Tooru’s thighs framing Issei’s hips, their crotches lined up just right. Issei rutted against him slowly, practicing patience and trying to hold back, but Tooru refused to let him get away with that. Bucking his hips to meet Issei’s, Tooru moaned at the contact, the sound emphasized but nonetheless still sincere. “We have to-”

“No we don’t,” Tooru mouthed at Issei’s throat, trailing kisses along his jaw to his neck where he could finally latch onto Issei’s glands. His fingers danced along Issei’s back as he sucked on the heated flesh, moaning when the delicious scent was exuded right into his mouth. Swallowing around the gland, he rocked his hips against Issei’s, rubbing his bare, leaking length against his still clothed hardness. It was frustratingly distracting, the material giving him the wrong kind of friction. He needed those sweats off, needed to feel Issei’s burning erection against his skin, inside of him. “I need you, Issei, please, alpha, don’t deny me,” he pleaded, slipping his fingers underneath Issei’s sweats. Cupped his ass, Tooru cooed happily as he squeezed the heavy flesh in his palms. 

Issei growled, “I’ll make you spill it, just you wait.” Then, his teeth were on Tooru’s mark and he bit down. Tooru cried out. His hips bucked wildly against Issei, nails scratching over his ass, and he threw his head back to expose more of his neck for his alpha to latch onto. “Oh little bunny, just you wait. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“Yes, yes, yes, please, oh please, Issei,” Tooru begged haphazardly, his voice pitching into a high moan as Issei spread his thighs and angled them the way he wanted them, before prodding at Tooru’s entrance with two fingers. Issei cursed loudly, his fingers pressing against his hole, dripping with his slick, but he pulled away just as the ring opened for him. He pushed against the muscles again, but never truly entered. “Issei, don’t fucking-” Tooru almost choked on his words when Issei used just that moment to slide both his fingers inside in one smooth motion. 

“Oops,” he said lightly, as if it hadn’t been a very deliberate act. Tooru wanted to strangle him. Instead, he inhaled sharply through garbled vulgarities and began to rut against those fingers, feeling them press against his walls and stretch him open. “Shit, baby,” Issei moaned when Tooru clenched around him. Finally, he moved his fingersl, languid flicks of his wrists that made Tooru sigh in bliss. His fingers moved over Issei’s back without any rhythm or pattern, just the pure need to feel and hold onto him and maybe to dig his nails in when Issei curled his fingers and dead on hit Tooru’s prostate. “Oh, was it there? I could have sworn it was elsewhere.” 

“You  _ ass _ ,” Tooru hissed, full of fury and stapled want, “I’m gonna-” Tooru forgot what he meant to say, because Issei did the same move again and Tooru’s words got lost in a moan. He arched against Issei, when Issei scissored his fingers while still hitting that one spot that made him short-circuit. 

Issei responded in kind. He pressed Tooru even further into the mattress, caged him underneath him, and pulled on his tempo, “Don’t worry, little bunny, I got you.” Tooru tried to buck his hips into the press of fingers, meet Issei’s thrusts halfway, but his feet slipped on their sheets, finding no actual purchase. Even with his new speed, Issei not once missed his aim, and Tooru found himself climbing fast, his limbs turned into jelly under the constant, pinpointed attack

Tooru keened as Issei entered a third finger, the stretch burning slightly, but Tooru welcomed it easily as it filled him more, stretched even further, and prepared him for something that much more gratifying. He wanted to reach down and touch Issei as well, but as if he read his mind, Issei increased his pace again. He pistoled his wrist until holding onto his back was everything Tooru could do unless he might be falling. Issei whispered into his ear, words of tenderness and protection, of an even bigger stretch, of giving him something better and way more fulfilling, of fucking him so hard he’ll be seeing stars for hours to come. Tooru moaned and mewled with every proposition, willingly going along with everything Issei was offering without paying any mind to the ‘how’.

Tooru toes curled, the tight coil in his lower half ready to burst. He pawed at Issei’s back, panted into his ear, “Issei, I’m about to-  _ ah _ ,  _ stop _ ,” but Issei didn’t stop. Instead, his fingers curled against his prostate again, scratching against his walls, and then there was suddenly a fist around his strained, leaking erection, stroking him in tandem with his thrusts. Tooru sobbed, his mind swimming in the taut pull of pre-release tension, ready to snap any moment, and then-

Issei’s fingers left his ass and his fist pressed down on the base of Tooru’s cock. He screamed, nonsense and curses and cries, begged for mercy and release, but Issei didn’t move, didn’t loosen his fist until Tooru calmed down enough to not almost-choke on every second pant. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate- how dare you, oh god, I- please, Issei, I need you, you can’t stop now, please, we didn’t talk about this before, this is not fair, I hate you, you can’t do this to me so suddenly, I thought you loved me,” Tooru rambled on, his voice steadily losing the taxing breathlessness and heat, getting clearer and more comprehensible. He didn’t truly mean any of those words and, yet, they were exactly what he felt in that moment. 

Issei only smiled at his tirade, kissing at his neck, over his throat, his jaw and cheeks to his temples. A thousand little kisses that soothed the sting of rejection, but did nothing to pacify the need clawing at Tooru’s insides or his stressed cock. Issei nuzzled his cheeks and, finally, let go of him, looking down at him with a smug smirk. He was leaning on his forearms to give Tooru more room to catch his breath and Tooru made use of that to slap Issei’s chest. “What the fuck? I thought you wanted to fuck me?”

Issei’s smile turned even more smug. “I don’t remember having said anything about that.  _ Still _ ,-” he emphasized, cutting off another of Tooru’s tirades before it could begin. “-I will do it,” he promised, deceptively sinuous. Tooru ignored the shiver that ran down his spine at those words and narrowed his eyes at him. He was torn between inquiring further for his motif and throwing himself at him again to continue where they left off, his body still shivering and tingling with his stolen orgasm, but then Issei bend down to kiss at his throat, nosing underneath his jaw, and the decision made itself. Tooru mewled softly as Issei placed more kisses from his throat to his still unattended scent gland. Confused by the sudden switch of pace, yet pleased by the affection, he relaxed into the touch and let him do whatever he wanted. He could never refuse his alpha for long, always gave him what he demanded. Issei’s name left his lips like a sigh, mutually pleading and questioning, as he inclined his head. 

Issei lapped at the gland before he breathed over the wet skin, making Tooru’s body twitch and quiver with kindled want. Slow and hot like slumbering, waiting embers amidst freshly piled coal. “Tooru, baby, will you tell me something,” Issei muttered, his lips caressing his skin with a feathery touch. 

“Anything,” Tooru answered quickly, unable to think about its implications when Issei sucked and licked at his neck with tantalizing patience. 

“Tell me why the bunny is home early.” Suddenly, Issei bit down on the gland, his fangs penetrating the skin, and Tooru  _ screamed _ . His body convulsed, shuddering against his alpha, as the scream deafened to whimpers. His mind was a mess, displaying thousand different scenarios of wishes and desires at once without processing any of them. Pictures and impressions and needs hunting and pursuing each other like in a competitive jet race, leaving Tooru out of breath and with no orientation. He held onto Issei like his life depended on it, whined his name and pleaded, although he couldn’t tell what for. However, Issei was there and grounded him by brushing his hand through Tooru’s hair, his fingers rubbing against his scalp, emphasizing his presence, “It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you.” 

“ _ Issei _ ,” Tooru whimpered again, nuzzling his alpha wherever he could reach him, and tried to move his hips, needed both of them to move together. It took him several breaths and soothing shushes from his mate until he could comprehend the fist wrapped around the base of his cock. “ _ Again _ ?”

“Tell me why my little bunny was home early today and I’ll let you come,” he licked over the bite, nipping when Tooru didn’t answer right away, and the sting made Tooru squirm even more. 

“Issei,  _ please _ ,” he sobbed, the need a physical pain by now that stung even in his eyes, “I  _ need  _ you,  _ please _ .” 

“Answer my question, then,” he kissed around the gland, avoided its most sensitive core. Tooru’s breath hitched when Issei’s fingers twitched around his cock. 

“No,” he insisted, stubbornly. He wanted to please his alpha, wanted to be showered in praise as he executed his orders and gave him what he demanded along with so much more. This was the complete opposite of that. However, even though he was probably shoveling his own grave, he couldn’t stop. Tooru’s whole body was aflame, burning with a need that bordered actual pain which made the sole idea of waiting and talking impossibly excruciating. 

“No,” Issei gasped, his attentive care stopping as he stared at Tooru who glared back at him, “is my little bunny defying me? Interesting.” A smile split his face in the worst kind of ways. The sight alone made Tooru moan, his legs opening wider for his mate. Issei chuckled as he noticed, “If that’s how you wanna play, then let’s play. I’m gonna make you spill the beans, however many times I’ll have to deny you.” Tooru’s eyes widened at the statement. An inner voice shouted at him to just give up and do what was demanded of him. However, there was also another, more stubborn, second voice that told him to do the opposite, to keep denying his alpha like his alpha denied him, to hold on and see who of them would give in first. The first voice insisted that it would obviously be him, he was far too weak to his alpha to defy him forever, but the second voice was louder, insisting he wouldn’t know until he tried it. Curiosity killed the cat and Tooru was curious enough to die voluntarily.

Issei detangled his fingers from Tooru’s hair and slid lower on the bed where he continued his mouth’s work on Tooru’s swollen nipples. Tooru exhaled in an explosive sigh when Issei licked at his perky flesh, poked at it, and drew feathery-light circles around it. He sucked on a bud while licking it teasingly, his fingers busy prodding and flicking at the other stub. One moment, he was drawing almost ticklish circles around his nipples, in the next, he pushed it into the soft skin of his growing breasts before pulling it taut, the sudden strain making Tooru mewl. 

Issei flicked and lapped his nipples with seemingly no pattern, alternated between delivering soft and harsh treats that each send their own kind of electric current to his crotch until he was panting like a bitch in heat. Switching from serving him with only fleeting licks of his tongue to drawing him into his mouth, Issei served him with lips and tongue as he tugged at the other, rubbing it between his fingers. Tooru cried out, his hips fighting against Issei’s hold when he was twisting the bud harshly while simultaneously biting down on the other, leaving a mark, but Issei didn’t budge at all, his fist never leaving Tooru’s cock. Tooru spilled more slick that got absorbed by Issei’s sweats until they were a heavy a drenched layer that rubbed roughly against them. 

Eventually, Issei huffed and let go. Tooru whined, grabbed for his mate with a haphazard aim, missing him, but Issei wasn’t gone for long. Abandoning his sweats and underwear without much glory and throwing away without much consideration to what was in their vicinity, he laid back down between Tooru’s legs. Tooru moaned when he kitten-licked at the juices collecting around his crotch. For a moment, Tooru hoped Issei would go down on him. However, his hopes were denied with a last wet kiss to Tooru’s leaking head and a trail of kisses from his slippery crotch to his tits. Thankfully, Issei didn’t spend a lot of time for his climb this time and soon enough, his mouth and fingers latched back onto Tooru’s breasts.

Tooru had thought that this would be it. Issei had been interested in making Tooru come untouched just through playing with his tits for a while now, so it wouldn’t have come to him as a surprise when was trying to achieve that now. What better chance was there as when he was spread out before Issei, limbs heavy and uncoordinated as he was drowning in undenied lust. Currently, Issei could easily try anything he ever wanted. 

Instead, one of his legs was lifted and Tooru recognised the prompt to wind his legs around his alpha’s hips. It took him awhile as his limbs refused to listen to him and Issei’s work on his breasts didn’t make it any easier. He moaned as their changing positions made Issei’s cock brush hot and wetly against him. If he had a better grasp on himself he would have closed his fist around them, jerking them off together. Eventually, he succeeded to cross his ankles behind Issei’s back and then everything went too fast for him to keep up with.

Issei sucked on a tit with fervor, the bud tingling with overstimulation, as he squeezed his other breast in his hand, his thumb scratching over the nipple. It was distracting enough that he noticed almost too late the sudden heat prodding at his entrance. A sudden, unexpected stretch left him gasping for air and then he was blazing up from the inside out. He didn’t even notice he was screaming, didn’t notice Issei working on his breasts, anymore, either. His whole world shrunk down to the heat pushing its way inside of him, filling his most inner parts with a fire that made every single cell sing in ecstasy, ready to burst at any given moment.

“ _ Fuck _ ,  _ Tooru _ ,” Issei cried as he bottomed out. Tooru agreed wholeheartedly as he tried his best to remember how to breathe and not to combust. He was filled to the brim, the heat pulsating within him. Any more than this and he wouldn’t be able to recover from that.

He couldn’t tell how long they were staying like that, couldn’t even tell whether Issei was moving or saying anything else, his own pounding heartbeat drowning out everything else.

Eventually, he opened his eyes and was met with stars dancing in front of a liquid black background. He quickly closed his eyes again and mewled, “ _ Issei _ .”

“I’m here, I got you,” he whispered, stroking along his sides and arms. Slowly, he managed to re-orientate himself again. He opened his eyes again and it was still black, but the shadows and outlines were back and the stars were gone. Tentatively, he tried moving his fingers and noticed that he was still holding onto Issei who was littering his skin with soothing kisses. His limbs quivered and quaked, taut and ready to explode, but he still forced himself to tighten his hold around Issei, needing to feel him close.

His head was swimming, filled with hundreds of wants and needs and frustrations that he had no capacity to voice or focus on. He was lost amidst the vastness of a burning ocean and held onto Issei like he was his savior when, in reality, it was him who pulled him down to drown. Still, Tooru held Issei firmly in his embrace, his fingers like iron claws as he pawed at Issei’s scent glands and hungrily sucked in his smoky scent, “ _ Issei _ .”

“You just have to say it, baby,” he tugged at Tooru’s cock with languid, firm strokes, the motion as calm and insisting as his words. Tooru threw his head back and  _ cried _ . He was tingling with delight and need, pain and oversensitivity. He needed to feel Issei, needed him to move and bring him to that one place that would bring all this to an end. He couldn’t bear this denied need any longer. Issei kissed the track between his breasts, “say it and I’ll stop.”

He wanted to agree, needed to agree, needed to end this torture before he lost himself even further than this. “ _ No. _ ” The very moment he had uttered it, he knew that this one word was a mistake. He knew that, when Issei quickened the pace of his strokes instead of moving his hips, it wasn’t to pleasure him, although it very much felt like it at the time. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to take that one word back, “ _ No _ .”

“You’re so fucking stubborn,” Issei growled, but when he latched onto his tit again there was a smile tautening his mouth. He sucked and bit, pulled and twisted, his hand working wonders around his cock as Issei pulsated agonizing heat through his body. It was all too much and, yet, it was all just right. Tooru questioned his own sanity. Every brush of a thumb across his tip, every harsh suck and tug and bite made him gasp and moan as his hips stuttered around the hellfire piercing him.

“ _ Issei _ , come on, please, I want it, I want  _ you _ , oh  _ please _ , give it to me,  _ fuck me _ ,” Tooru dug his nails into Issei’s glands, pushing him further against his body, holding him close, and spurring him on. He was so close, so very close, the sight behind his closed lids turned pure white, silvery stars dancing before the bright front. He could already feel the fall’s breeze on his face, pulling at his hair. Just a little bit more, just one step closer and he would finally,  _ finally  _ fall. 

“Will you finally tell me?” Issei bit into the flesh right next to his bud, sucking at it until it burned as hot as the torch stuck in his hole. He rapidly shook his head. Issei sighed, the breath fanning cooly over Tooru’s heated flesh, “then you shall not cum.” Suddenly, Issei moved his hips. His heat pulsing cock rubbed against Tooru’s insides and he sobbed as his mind spinned in a somersault. Every thrust pushed the heat further into his body, his temperature raising until he was burning from head to toe, his body a living torch. He gasped for air, tasted smoke on his tongue, his heels digging into Issei’s lower back as his body pulled taut. Right then, Issei pulled out and seized all movements, his tight grip around the base of Tooru’s length their only remaining link.

Tooru screamed, Issei’s name an equivalent to murder and psychopath. He pleaded and cursed, begged and threw insults around as his vision startled from white to red to black. He promised to be good, to do whatever he was asked of, while he rocked his hips, attempting to loosen the fist around him, but another weight settled on his abdomen and held him down. Grasping for Issei, he scratched at his arms and torso, but found no purchase as Issei leant away from him, settling on his knees. 

Frustrated that he found nothing to hold onto, swimming in an ocean of desperate, unsatisfied need, Tooru reached for any other sort of support. He tore at sheets, kicked at blankets, grabbed pillows and flinged them away. Issei’s voice was handing out orders, telling him to stop and calm down, but Tooru disregarded them and threw another pillow instead. He was about to repeat that but then there was a sudden force around his wrists, pressing them into the sheets and holding them still, “ _ Stop _ .” Tooru didn’t fight against his hold, but still wiggled and squirmed and hissed curses. His mate met his fury level-headed, refusing to let him go, and instead met his poisoned words with low shushes and sweet promises. Tooru shook his head, trying to throw him off or at least obstruct his advance, but Issei got closer anyway, kissing every vulnerable patch of skin and hair he could spot, “It’s okay, I’m here, I got you, baby. I won’t let you go. You’re safe here, little bunny, relax. I’ll care for you. Tooru, I’m here.” 

Pressing his chest to Tooru’s, Issei held Tooru’s wrists down with one hand and used to other to tilt his head and lead his nose to his neck. The effect was almost instantaneous. As soon as Tooru caught a whiff of smoke and fire, the fight left his body and he collapsed into a puddle of tears. 

Issei cradled him in his arms as Tooru cried water and snot, sobbing into his neck. His arms wound around Issei’s middle, holding him close, but without any usage of nails anymore. His resistance was broken, the strength zapped out of his arms, and he only wanted to have his mate close and pamper him. 

Stroking through his hair, Issei brushed Tooru’s bangs aside and kissed the top of his head, “It’s okay, I’m here. I won’t leave you. Tell me what happened.” Tooru didn’t want to. He didn’t want to ruin their first of many long evenings by being sad and moody, wanted them to enjoy their time together and relax. He had wanted to think about what he had won rather than what he had lost, but since their night was probably already ruined, he might just as well tell him. 

Calming his breaths, Tooru finally spilled the beans. He told Issei about his team’s pretty obvious changed approached towards him, about his coach’s words, his replacement through Tobio, and even his fear to never be able to return to volleyball. Issei listened throughout it all, humming along his story to show he was indeed listening, but not once falling into his words, allowing Tooru to speak in his own tempo and with his own words. 

When was finished, they fell into silence. Tooru was lying amidst their wrinkled sheets and haphazardly thrown around pillows, his arms weak, yet still wound around Issei who was lying on top of him, caressing his arms and sides as he kissed away his tears. Tooru closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, enjoying his mate’s lips on his face, his hands soothing his body. He sniffled, a reminder of the hurt he had just exposed, and Issei cupped his cheek before slotting their mouths together. “I love you Tooru,” Issei breathed into his mouth, “Don’t ever think again that I’m better off at work when you’re hurt.”

“But, I already caused you so much trouble at work,” he persisted to explain, stubbornly holding his ground and reasoning, “I don’t want to be an even bigger burden for you.”

“I promise you, you’re not. I’m your mate. I’m supposed to- I want to support and care for you when you’re hurt, physically, mentally, as well as emotionally, or not at all. It would be a far bigger burden for me if you didn’t trust me with this,” Issei smiled at him, his gaze soft and accepting. He didn’t take Tooru’s avoidance of telling him as his personal fault, but as a misunderstanding that had to be cleared up. Issei had always been the smarter one between them, he just rarely bothered to let others’ know. “Also,” Issei began again, “What if something had happened to you? I know you’re careful and you know what you’re doing, but,” he bit on his lip, hesitating, and Tooru stared like hypnotised. “What if something had happened to the baby? Like, I’m not talking volleyball here, I mean, not only volleyball, of course volleyball is a sport so injury is much more dangerous there, but injuries itself are much more common at home, in the kitchen, so please don’t take this the wrong way, but if anything ever happened to you and you brushed it off as being nothing, only for it to turn out to be really, really bad-” Issei stopped talking then, but he didn’t have to illustrate it any further. He understood it and, although didn’t want to admit it, but compared to Issei’s, his own reasoning appeared weak and frail. Issei was right. Of course that didn’t make it much better to have lost his spot on his team, but he hadn't lost it for nothing. He hadn’t lost his spot because he was bad or not needed anymore. He had lost it, because there was another, far more important reason to take care of himself. He hadn’t thought about that before, but if anything had happened to their child while he was on the court, Tooru would have never been able to forgive himself again. 

That’s why, not playing volleyball for a while was okay. He had found another goal to live for, anyway. 

He smiled at Issei and pulled on Issei’s lower lip, saving it from Issei’s sharp teeth. He took ahold of his neck and pulled him towards him until he could soothe the marks with his tongue. “I understand. It still sucks, but I understand, now,” he smiled against Issei’s mouth, his words turning into an exhale that his lover inhaled, before sighing. The tension left Issei’s shoulders and he reciprocated the kiss, before his lips shifted to Tooru’s neck. “Thank you for explaining this to me.”

Issei hummed, “It’s okay. That’s what I’m here for, anyway,” and nosed at Tooru’s glands. He inhaled again, tiny curses falling from his lips, “Good lord, I love your smell, you know that, right? There’s nothing better than coming home and being greeted by your scent with a happy note.”

Tooru chuckled, a faint blush warming his cheeks, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure you mentioned that once or twice or three hundred times.” 

“Then mark this down as number 301 and keep counting, because I’ll definitely tell you again,” Issei huffed and licked at his glands again. He kept his touch light and Tooru giggled as it tickled him, but he tilted his neck anyway. “A late summer afternoon, cicadas chirping in the background. Stands with food and games, child laughter, and a firework overhead. This is the best,” Issei kissed along the expanse of his displayed skin, trailed over his throat and then made a beeline for his lips, swallowing his laughter. 

Tooru didn’t know how anybody could smell like a summer festival, but Issei insisted for years now that that’s exactly how he smelled. There had been a couple of different opinions throughout their shared years, but Issei refused to accept any of those, and remained with his version. 

Slowly, laughter and giggles subsided, kisses turned from affectionate and fleeting to languid and deep, and suddenly Tooru was reminded of the need that was still pressed against his belly, refusing to go down despite his tears and laughter. “Issei,” he wiggled underneath him, arching his back as much as his alpha’s weight on him allowed him to, and pressed their crotches together as an unignorable reminder, “you promised me something, remember? Will you still deny me now?” He blinked up at his mate, his lashes fluttering as he trailed his fingertips over Issei’s arms and shoulders until he could cross them behind his neck.

Issei hummed, his gaze darkening as he rutted against him, their erections brushing with every pull and push, “Of course not. I was just trying to give you some time, to let you decide what you want to do now, but if you insist,” his hands wandered over Tooru’s chest, brushing over his nipples, as he moved them lower and lower.

“Absolutely,” Tooru grinned and spread his legs to welcome his alpha’s warmth. 

 

* * *

 

 

A bit later, they were lying entangled on newly changed sheets. Tooru's head rested on Issei's chest as he was listening to his heartbeat in his slumber. Maybe he was too excited to sleep, maybe he simply wasn't tired enough after having napped earlier. Whichever the reason, sleep lingered at the edge 's of his consciousness, refusing to pick him up and carry him far away from reality.

That's why, when Issei's phone beeped and he stretched to pick it up, Tooru was all too aware of him doing so. He smiled as issei typed out a quick mesage, probably to Iwaizumi to inform him that "Tooru and our pup are fine." He bit on his tongue to not suddenly start chuckling, as adorable as the scenario was. A part of him meant to tease the two for being so overbearing and caring, but he would keep that for another time. Issei had done wonders to Tooru earlier, so he deserved some rest. 

And, if anybody were to tell him that he wasn't as inconspicuous as he thought he was, well, it definitely wouldn’t be Tooru.


End file.
